


Инь и ян для троих

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: У Юри и Виктора есть кольца. А что подарить Юре?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: iris M, Rileniya

— Он не хочет кольцо, — расстроенно проговорил Юри, вытирая мытую посуду. — Нет, я его понимаю, это изначально только наше с тобой э-э-э… — Юри смутился, запнулся и замолчал. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, уши пылали, но взгляда он не отводил и сам словно светился изнутри. Этот свет притягивал Виктора, и он на какое-то время залюбовался Юри. А потом, словно очнувшись, весело договорил:  
  
— Обручение, — и серьёзно добавил: — Ты был суждён мне на небесах, Юри.  
  
— Замолчи! Таким не шутят! — Юри снял очки и стал их нервно протирать. — Ваш Бог не принимает такие пары.  
  
— Я и не шучу, — Виктор заправил прядь волос ему за ухо и мягко, снисходительно улыбнулся. — Бог принимает любовь, какая бы она ни была.  
  
Он отобрал очки, нацепил их себе на нос и состроил мину «Юри в панике». Тот фыркнул, запустил пальцы в волосы Виктору и потянулся за поцелуем, стаскивая очки. Тарелка опасно стукнула о столешницу. Ну и к чёрту, битая посуда — к счастью. Виктор перехватил мягкие упрямые губы и надавил ладонью на тёплый затылок. Юри прижался, судорожно вздыхая, целуя так голодно, что засосало под ложечкой и закружилась голова, и Виктор упал в горячую пустоту, знакомую и жадную. Она откликалась на его малейшее движение, утаскивала за собой.  Если в фигурном катании Виктор ещё мог что-то дать Юри, то в постели доверял ему вести.  
  
С Юрой было сложнее. Оставался год до его совершеннолетия, и они трое уже лезли на стенку. Трогать друг друга и наблюдать, как Юра дрочил напоказ, разводя длинные стройные ноги, запрокидывая голову и обнажая влажное горло с острым кадыком, или дрочить и отсасывать Юрке самим — этого стало мало. Не столько физически, сколько психологически. Не лишить Юрку невинности, завалив его мордой в подушку и перед этим хорошенько отшлёпав за провокации, становилось всё труднее. Юри, дурында этакая, решил, что до восемнадцатилетия Юры они все потерпят. Виктор мысленно улыбнулся. Сказать, что он охуел, когда понял, что Юрка послушался Юри, — ничего не сказать. Не себя, говорящего всё, что думает, в лоб, не Виктора, который считал, что если не пойман, то и не вор, а Юри. На которого вечно раздражался, на которого равнялся, которого... так смешно и немного фанатично любил. От этих мыслей Виктор рассмеялся в поцелуй, обнял Юри и прижал к себе.  
  
— С ним всегда было непросто, — вздохнул Юри, словно умел читать мысли. Взъерошил Виктору волосы и отстранился. — Но ты тогда очень точно распределил нам темы, «Агапэ» и «Эрос», хотя поначалу мы думали, что правильнее и проще было бы наоборот, я — Агапэ, Юрио — Эрос, он такой резкий и страстный…  
  
— Это привычная маска, она не цепляет. А вот Агапэ в его исполнении — что-то потрясающее, он намного глубже, чем кажется, и эта глубина завораживает и страшит. Как завораживает и пленяет твой Эрос, — выдохнул Виктор и облизнулся.  
  
Юри заворожённо глядел на его губы несколько секунд, а потом вдруг тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Мы приручили тайфун. Или, знаешь, Юрио — он как кот, который сам по себе, дикий и дерзкий, но привык к дому и делает его уютнее. Без него…  
  
— Мы были бы похожи на обычную скучную гейскую пару, — задумчиво кивнул Виктор. Губы слегка саднило, а во рту ощущался привкус зелёного чая. Вот Юра кусался до крови, а потом по-кошачьи зализывал ранки, и от него вечно пахло мятной жвачкой. Он был такой неистовый и гибкий, что Виктор немного опасался за свой рассудок. Но, может, их двоих на Юру хватит.  
  
— Ты был не против Юрио, когда он признался, что влюблён в нас обоих и хотел бы… — возбуждённо начал Юри. Он как-то проговорился, что боится, что Виктор просто потакает ему. Нет уж. Он слишком эгоистичен.  
  
— Агапэ и Эрос — две части одного целого. У вас даже имена похожи. Это судьба, кажется, так у вас говорят, — Виктор склонил голову набок и провел ладонью по щеке Юри. — Либо быть чемпионом, либо иметь чемпионов, — он дурашливо рассмеялся и замолчал, ожидая, что Юри огреет его чем-нибудь — да вон хоть полотенцем, которым они вытирали посуду. Но Юри пытливо посмотрел и серьёзно спросил:  
  
— Тогда, может, медальон? На заказ? Агапэ и Эрос. Думаю, каждый из нас друг для друга и то, и другое.  
  
Из комнаты выполз заспанный Юра, шаркая тапочками, и оглядел их мутным сонным взглядом.  
  
— Жрать хочу, — Юра смачно зевнул.  
  
— Юри! Наш кот хочет жрать! А потом его надо будет вычесать — смотри, что у него на голове, наверняка и колтуны есть. А потом его надо будет помыть…  
  
— Что-о?! Кого это ты котом обозвал?! Ты, пудель стриженный!  
  
Юри не сдержался и прыснул, сгибаясь пополам. В глазах у него плясали смешинки, которые медленно сменялись горячими искрами, от них сам Виктор зажигался и полыхал не раз. Наверняка Юри представлял, как будет мыть Юру, заворачивать в махровое полотенце, сушить мягкие тонкие волосы, отросшие уже до плеч. Как будет пахнуть этот несносный мальчишка и какая у него будет нежная и мягкая кожа, если добавить в воду молока и эфирных масел… О, Виктор на это с удовольствием посмотрит! И, может, даже сделает несколько снимков.  
  
А медальон — отличная идея. У Виктора есть обе составляющие любви. Перемешать, но не взбалтывать. Из них получится отличная семья.


End file.
